candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pastry Peaks
- | characters = Mr. Yeti | champion = Burning Baker | new = and in the same level and in the same level ( ) in with order | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Dainty Dunes | previous2 = Dainty-Dunes.png | next = Chilly Chimneys | next2 = Chilly-Chimneys.png }} Story Mr. Yeti was baking a three-layered cake for Allen but it was burned Tiffi uses a paintbrush to make it look better New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, popcorn and lucky candy cannons appear in the same level for the first time in level 2156. *Locked UFO appears in levels with popcorn orders for the first time in level 2158. *Colour bombs and extra time cannons appear in the same level for the first time in level 2163. Levels Despite having two very easy levels, anomalous in a high episode, Pastry Peaks is still a very hard episode. Like Truffle Terrace or Funky Farm, all levels in this episode rate all difficulties, except nearly impossible, variable and none. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Dainty Dunes. | easy = 1 | somewhat easy = 1 | medium = | somewhat hard = 1 | hard = 4 | very hard = 3 | extremely hard = 2 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP145 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2151 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2151 - |link=Level 2151 Level 2152 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2152 - |link=Level 2152 Level 2153 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2153 - |link=Level 2153 Level 2154 Reality.png|Level 2154 - |link=Level 2154 Level 2155 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2155 - |link=Level 2155 Level 2156 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2156 - |link=Level 2156 Level 2157 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2157 - |link=Level 2157 Level 2158 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2158 - |link=Level 2158 Level 2159 Reality before.png|Level 2159 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 2159 Level 2159 Reality after.png|Level 2159 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 2159 Level 2160 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2160 - |link=Level 2160 Level 2161 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2161 - |link=Level 2161 Level 2162 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2162 - |link=Level 2162 Level 2163 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2163 - |link=Level 2163 Level 2164 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2164 - |link=Level 2164 Level 2165 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2165 - |link=Level 2165 |-| Champion title= Burning Baker.png|Champion title|link=Burning Baker Episode 145 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 145 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Pastrypeaks.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 147.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is one of the episodes where moves level is the most common level type. *This is one of the episodes to end with a moves level. *This episode shares its first word with Pastry Palace. *This episode was used to contain the 90th mixed level, 2159, however, this level had the wrong level type icon. Sometime later, the level type error has been fixed. *This episode used to have the most number of 50-move levels. *This episode used to have the most number of levels with a set of target scores for one, two, and three stars, which was 10,000, 20,000, and 30,000, respectively. After the recent buff, all target scores were changed, mostly increased. *This is the fourth episode to have more ingredient levels than jelly levels, the first being Bubblegum Bridge, second being Toffee Tower, and third being Shaky Shire. *Before the buffs, this used to be a somewhat easy episode. *This is the first episode since Corny Crossroads (10 episodes ago) to have a difficulty below extremely hard. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (Levels 2155-2158). Category:World Thirty-Nine Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016